


the best night in bed

by hinachin



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, THIS IS AN INSIDE JOKE, Tentacles, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinachin/pseuds/hinachin
Summary: byleth and claude.. share a passionate evening together.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 5





	the best night in bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reesie piecie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=reesie+piecie).



> in advance, im sorry

Claude looks over Blyeth as she moans at the sight of Claude’s body. “You’re so hot Claude..”

He flexes his nipples, when fourteen large tentacles come out behind him and he purrs into Blyeth’s ear, “I kin squidward no doubles or ill hardblock

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry  
> for reese only


End file.
